1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel aiming device of a lighting device for a vehicle and the lighting device for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a technique for decreasing the number of components, thereby reducing cost and size.
2. Related Art
In a lighting device for a vehicle, for example, a headlamp for a vehicle, it is necessary to regulate an irradiating direction transversely and vertically. This is required for precisely illuminating a forward part of a running path of a self-vehicle to maintain the safety of a running operation and for preventing an emission of a light, which becomes a dazzling light for a driver of a vehicle running on an opposite lane or a pedestrian.
In a lighting device for a vehicle described in each of Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, a transversely and vertically tiltable bracket is disposed in a lamp housing formed by a lamp body and a transparent cover, and is caused to support a lamp unit for irradiating an illumination light. The bracket is tilted transversely and vertically, thereby tilting the lamp unit and regulating an irradiating direction.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-227933 Publication    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2005-119463 Publication